freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Pre-Release Content
This article lists features that were only seen in videos, teaser promotions, and screenshots in the game series but were directly changed or not featured ingame. Five Nights at Freddy's Early Endoskeleton In the game's Steam Greenlight and the trailer, Freddy and Bonnie's endoskeleton looks very different to the final build. Freddy's endoskeleton head from the game's Steam Greenlight icon, while appearing almost the same, has triangular, metal-looking teeth while both "glossy-black eyes" has metallic textures with the iris tinted in red rather than white. The endoskeleton also included rectangular nostrils, but these are entirely absent in the game's final cut. Bonnie's endoskeleton head seen in the trailer looks almost the same. East Hall as Backstage Seen in the game's early gameplay footage, the East Hall area was originally called "Backstage", named after another location of the same name. This early name for the East Hall was apparently an error in Scott's part. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Mangle with a hook In the game's third teaser, Mangle is shown to have a hook similar to Foxy. Although ingame, Mangle does not have a hook and instead possesses both hands. Original Foxy Again in the third teaser, the original Foxy is also seen, with glossy-black eyes and glowing white pupils. However, Foxy is replaced by his previous incarnation Withered Foxy, opposed to his minor minigame appearances. Flashlight text From the trailer and a series of screenshots prior to the game's release, the "Flashlight" text for the Flashlight's battery meter is absent. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Unfinished monitor map In two of the Steam screenshots before the game's release, the Monitor map is unimplemented with vent paths along with both the "Play Audio" and "Map Toggle" button. FNaF3-screenshot3.jpg FNaF3-screenshot5.jpg Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nightmare Foxy's tongue In Nightmare Foxy's teaser, he is shown to have a long metallic tongue. His tongue was never revealed in-game, aside from his appearance in the main menu screen. Scott Cawthon revealed in his interview with Dawko that he removed the tongue from Nightmare Foxy's design because he felt it was not scary enough.An Interview with Scott Cawthon - The Creator of Five Nights at Freddy's (33:58) Hanging Nightmare Mangle In its teaser for the Halloween update of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Nightmare Mangle is shown to be capable of hanging from the ceiling, similar to its original counterpart. It also sports many wires hanging off its body, like the original Mangle does. However, neither of these are shown in-game. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Multiple Bidybabs In the fourth teaser featuring the Bidybabs, it seems as though it was originally intended for there to be seven Bidybabs featured. In-game, however, there are only two Bidybabs at most, at any given time. Bon-Bon in the vents Bon-Bon is shown crawling through the vents in the first teaser for Sister Location's Custom Night update, but he never does so in-game. Ultimate Custom Night Prototype FNaF1 Office When the FNaF1-skinned Office is first teased, some of the posters and drawings are horizontally flipped while few objects (such as the office desk and Freddy's suit prop) are moved differently. The errors are later fixed in the Office teaser's update. Candy Cadet and Adventure Endo-01 Candy Cadet from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator and Adventure Endo-01 are originally planned to appear in the game's character selection menu as revealed in the promotional teaser's first version. Later on, they are replaced by Withered Chica and Withered Bonnie, respectively. Candy Cadet still appeared in the FNaF1-skinned Office as one of the props, but Adventure Endo-01 is entirely removed from the game. Freddles and Nightmare Freddy's Selection Based on the first version of the game's teaser, the Freddles and Nightmare Freddy are going to have their own selection icon separately but ending up merged. Seperate Trash and the Gang As revealed in the teasers, originally Bucket Bob, Mr. Can-Do and No. 1 Crate were supposed to be seperate characters, but ended up being merged into one. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Wrong-colored Nightmare Fredbear In the first trailer and one of the screenshots before the game's official release, Nightmare Fredbear's model seems to have textures resembling Nightmare Freddy, lacking his buttons. This was fixed later on during development, due to a trailer needing to be released as soon as possible. However, Nightmare Fredbear's action figure icon from the Prize Counter is left unchanged. Spring Bonnie In a few promotional images for the game, Spring Bonnie is shown as a part of the animatronic amalgamation. The original Spring Bonnie doesn't appear ingame. A malicious software in a form of a grinning rabbit suit is a counterpart of Spring Bonnie, named Glitchtrap. In this image, Spring Bonnie was later replaced by Nightmarionne. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Early HUD images The Remnant icon image in the non-animatronic mode was originally a swirl, as seen in the sneak peak screenshot. Along with the Flashlight also having an ON/OFF caption, which has also been removed. References Category:Rejected Materials Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery